


Protect

by AwkwardBabyGiraffe



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: Gen, Protective Koda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 06:52:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3437654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardBabyGiraffe/pseuds/AwkwardBabyGiraffe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team realizes that no matter if its from shelves or bullies, Koda will always be there to protect them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protect

Kendall:

Koda liked Kendall. Aside from Chase, she was one of Koda's first friends. She was always kind to him and very patient, where others would make fun of his appearance and the way he talked. Since the first day they met, the caveman was always protective of the doctor and loyal to a fault. Yet Kendall never truly understood just how loyal the lovable boy was until one day in the lab.

It was just a few months after they had found the caveman, long before the other rangers arrived. Kendall was working furiously on fixing a glitch in the Dino chargers, her dark blonde hair was pulled up into a high pony tail, away from her face. Chase could be heard singing of pitch as he rolled through the lab on his skateboard, despite the numerous amount of times Kendall had told him not to. Koda was sitting cross legged against the wall, watching the black ranger with keen interest and amazement. Kendall bit her tongue in frustration when the carefree boy almost crashed into a very expensive piece of equipment. “Chase, how times do I have to tell you? This a laboratory, not a skate park.”

“Sorry, Kend.” he apologize with a charming smile. He removed his earphones and allowed them to dangle around his neck. He kicked the board up into his hands and made his was towards the elevator, calling over his shoulder, “I'm gonna go get a burger. You want one?”

“No thank you.” Kendall replied, continuing her work. Chase shrugged.

“Suit yourself. What about you, Koda?”

“Burger!” the other boy cried out cheerfully, thrusting a fist into the air. Chase smiled at his friend.

“I'll take that as a yes.” he said to himself with a smirk. He went upstairs to the cafe to pick up a few Bronto burgers and maybe chat up the new cute waitress. What was her name? Sheri? Sharon? 

Koda stayed in the lab with Kendall, watching her intently as she continued to fiddle with a piece of equipment. He stood close behind her, fascinated by the work she was doing. She bit at her lip as she focused, not even noticing her audience. She suddenly jumped back with a yell as the equipment she was using electrocuted her. It wasn't bad, but it was bad enough to hurt. On instinct, her sore finger went to her mouth as her eyes watered from the pain. She soon felt another shock of a different kind when she Koda let out a vicious roar.

He rushed forward and knocked the equipment off of the counter and onto the floor with a thunderous crash. Ignoring her pained finger, Kendall stared at the shattered equipment with mouth gaping open in shock. Koda quickly turned back to the scientist and took her hand in his, examining her injured finger carefully. “Hurt?”

“Koda, why did you do that?” she asked incredulously, trying hard not to sound accusing. She knew from experience that Koda didn't respond well to negativity.

“It hurt you. I hurt it.” he nodded firmly, glaring at the thing that had caused his friend pain. He gently enclosed her hands in his and held them to his chest. Looking in her eyes, he told her with a smile, “I protect.”

Kendall smiled warmly at him, unable to be upset that he had just destroyed a very expensive piece of technology. She pulled a hand free and patted his cheek affectionately. “Yes, Koda. You protect.”

 

 

Tyler:

Tyler was busy working in the kitchen of the cafe. He whistled a catchy tune as he flipped burgers. He made sure to watch carefully to make sure Koda didn't get to them before the costumers. Chase, Shelby, and Riley was rushing in and out, leaving the red and blue ranger alone in the kitchen for the most part. They didn't mind it though. Shelby quickly poked her head in.

“Hey guys, I need two large fossil fries pronto.” she told them with a grunt of frustration. “We are swamped out here.”

Tyler tipped his cap to her and replied, “No problem, Shelbs. We'll have them out in a jiffy.”

The pink ranger smiled in thanks and went back out the the cafe where she began seating more costumers and taking orders. “Okey dokey, lets get those out to Shelby.”

He froze and scowled he saw the caveman standing next to the empty frier with cheek filled with food. In his hand, was the last french fry, which he quickly hid behind his back. Swallowing quickly, he told his friend, “No more fries.”

“I wonder why.” Tyler chuckled, shaking his head. “That's okay, we'll just make some more. Do you know where the potatoes are?”

Koda nodded with a smile and pointed to the shelf against the wall. There on the top shelf, easily ten feet off the ground, were the bags of potatoes. Koda began to rush forward. “I get.”

“No, its okay. I'll get them. Watch the burgers.” Tyler told him, stopping to add, “Watch them, Koda, not eat them.”

Koda ducked his head with a blush as he pulled his hand away from the burger he had been reaching for. Tyler smiled at his friend and went to the shelf. He stood on the tips of his toes as he reached for a bag of potatoes. They were just out of his reach. With a frustrated sigh, he stepped onto the first shelf, hoisting himself up. He immediately regretted his decision when the shelf began to tip back on top of him. He didn't have time to move out of the way as he dropped onto the floor, the heavy shelf falling after him. He covered his face and closed his eyes, waiting to be crushed. 

He heard an oomph and the items on the shelf, including the potatoes clattered around him. Tyler squinted his eyes open to see Koda standing above him, holding the shelf up in his hands. He smiled down at his friend and pointed to the potatoes that laid, spilled beside him. “Potatoes.”

“Yeah, Koda. I got the potatoes.” he chuckled as Koda sat the shelf back up. He grabbed his friend's hand and hefted him to his feet. At that moment, Chase walked through the door, humming under his breath. He froze when he saw the mess that had been made. He simply shook his head, raising his hands in the air.

“I'm not cleaning that up.” he announced, slowly backing back out the door. Tyler and Koda shared a glance and a sigh before going to get the things they needed to clean up the mess they had made.

 

 

Riley:

Riley pulled up into his parking space at the museum, his green scooter sputtering as he turned off the engine. He shouldered his backpack and began to his walk to the loading dock. He stopped when he heard a group of teen boys calling after him. He quickly began walking again when he realized that what hey were saying wasn't very nice. “Hey loser, nice scooter!'

“Just ignore them, Ri.” the green ranger muttered to himself, repeating the words his older brother had said to him many times as a kid. He continued to press on to the loading dock, taking his brother's advise, an ignoring the bullies. They moved from where they sat outside of the museum and followed after him. There were five of them, each one taller and scarier than the one before.

One called out, “Where are you going, you redneck?” 

He didn't even acknowledge them, even though they were getting much closer. Riley was use to bullies. He had dealt with them his whole life, but he usually had his brother there to protect them. Sure, Riley would have the upper hand in a sword fight, but in a fist fight, he wouldn't stand a chance. Al he had to do was get to the entrance of the lab before they did, and he'd be in the clear. Unfortunately, they cut in front of him, cutting off his only escape. 

“Where do you think you're going, hick?” one asked, glaring down at him. Trying not to show that he was afraid, he shrugged nonchalantly.

“That way.” he replied, pointing in the direction he was traveling. He wasn't trying to be a smarteleck, but the bullies that had cornered him obviously thought that he was. 

“You think you're funny?” one of them asked, threateningly, giving the smaller boy a harsh shove. His cronies laughed, and each took a turn shoving him back and forth until he lost his balance and went spiraling onto the concrete. “How about we show this little redneck whats really funny.”

The bullies came at Riley, stopping suddenly when a figure stepped in their path. Riley smiled when he saw that it was Koda. The caveman clenched his fists and growled. The five attackers laughed nervously. One of them asked, “What's this? Your guard dog?”

Koda rushed forward and grabbed the boy by the front of his shirt, easily lifting him several feet off of the ground. The boy shuddered with fear as the caveman roared, “You no come here no more!”

“Yeah, man, totally. You got it. Sure thing. We wont.” they all stuttered with fear. With a simple flick of his wrist, Koda tossed the cowering boy, sending him crashing into his friends. They all scattered to their feet and ran away as fast as their feet would carry them. Koda smiled in satisfaction and turned to his fallen teammate. 

“You hurt?” he asked, pulling the green ranger up to his feet. Riley nodded and brushed himself off. 

“Yeah, I'm good. Thanks, Koda.” he told him, patting him on the back. Koda smiled and returned the gesture, although much harder than Riley had. 

“I got back.” Koda attempted, his facing twisting with confusion as he tried to remember the phrase he had heard the others use. Riley just laughed, knowing what he was trying to say.

“I know and I've got yours.”

 

 

Shelby:

Shelby didn't think that she had ever seen the Dino Bite Cafe this busy before. She was just about at her wits end and the costumers just kept on pouring in. She let out a frustrated sigh when one of the new bus boys they had to hire dropped another dish, shattering it. The young fifteen year old boy turned red when everyone stopped what they were doing to stare. Shelby shook er head in empathy, remembering how many messes she had made when she first started the job. She went over to the boy, taking the broom and pan from him. “Its okay, Teddy. I'll get this. Why don't you go see if Tyler and Koda need some help in the kitchen?”

“Okay.” the embarrassed boy mumbled, nearly running to the kitchen to get away. Shelby smiled after him and began gathering up the large fragments of the shattered plate. She threw them in the trash and began sweeping up the smaller shards. 

“Hey, baby. Why don't you sweep over this way so I have a better view?” she heard a crude voice call out. She turned to see an arrogant looking boy, who was sitting with his friends, who were smirking at his comment. She shook her head and turned away from them, deciding that it would just be best to ignore them. Unfortunately, they didn't take the hint. “Aw, don't be like that, babe.”

“We just want to have a little fun.” another chortled. Shelby gasped when she felt something smack her butt. She spun around and pointed a finger at the group who were nearly falling out of their chairs, they were laughing so hard.

“Alright, you need to leave!” her voice was loud, gaining the attention of the whole cafe. The one how was smacked her butt stood, towering over her. 

“What if I don't want to leave?” he asked, snaking an arm around her waist, pulling her close to her. She smacked his cheek, leaving a bright, stinging, red mark on his face. She pushed herself away as his friends fell silent. He kept a firm grip an her arm, so firm that it was surely bruising her. She tried to jerk herself free as the boy raised his hand to hit her. Shelby turned her face away, preparing for impact. 

The boy let out a shrill, almost comical cry when someone caught his fist in midair. Shelby looked back and saw Koda standing beside them, the boy's hand enclosed in his large fist. If looks could kill, the look on Koda's face could be a massacre. She could hear a low growl building up in the blue ranger's throat as his grip on the boy's fist. The boy let out a girly shriek when the bones in his hand began to crunch. Koda looked to the other teen boys, each looking at him with fear. “No touch Shelby. You go now.”

They all nodded furiously, jumping from their seats and running out of the cafe, terrified at what the large boy might do to them. Koda released Shelby's attacker, growling menacingly at him as he ran after his friends, clutching his injured hand. As soon as they were out of sight, Koda stopped growling and turned to the pink ranger. He put a comforting hand on her shoulder and said, “It is okay. They go.”

Shelby smiled and gave him a hug. “Thanks, Koda.”

 

 

Chase:

Koda followed after Chase as he skated down the sidewalk. Chase was taking the caveman to the local skate park to teach him how to ride a skateboard. Koda jogged alongside the black ranger. “What if I fall?”

“Then you get back up and try again. You'll heal, don't worry.” Chase assured him as they stopped. Across the street, was the park. It was nearly abandoned, only a few young kids could be seen. Koda still looked nervous. “Don't worry, mate. I'll be right beside you the whole time.” 

Koda sighed in defeat. Chase quickly looked both ways down the street, making sure that no cars were coming. When he saw that there were no cars in sight, he pulled his ear phones back over his head and pushed forward on his board. He rolled lazily across the empty street, Koda following slowly behind him, dreading getting on the board. He sang along with his music as he reached the middle of the street. “This hit. That ice cold. Michelle Pfeiffer. That white gold.”

Koda smiled at his best friend, turning his head slightly at the sound of a car approaching them. His smile fell when he saw a car racing towards Chase, who was oblivious. Koda called out to him, “Chase!” 

The young man couldn't hear him over his beating music. The car neared closer and showed no signs of stopping or slowing. Koda ran forward with incredible speed as the driver of the car laid on the horn while keeping its same speed. Finally, Chase stopped, taking off his earphones with a confused look. His hazel eyes widened when he saw the car that was merely a few feet from crashing into him. Just as he was about to be hit, a mass of blue suddenly jumped in front of him.

A warm arm wrapped around his waist, keeping him steady, and a screeching crash filled the air. Chase covered his head with his arms and screwed his eyes shut, waiting until the crashing noises stopped. Warily cracking his eyes open, Chase looked up and saw Koda kneeling over him, one arm wrapped protectively around his waist. His breath shaking, he looked to the car. Smoke was pouring out from under the hood, which was smashed back, the imprint of a hand clear on its surface from where Koda had reached out to stop it. 

Koda's voice was panicked as he asked, “You hurt?”

“What? N-no, I'm fine. Are you okay?” he sputtered out as the blue ranger helped him to his feet. Koda looked down at his hand, turning it over in the air. He nodded in satisfaction when he saw that it was unscathed. 

“I good.” he smiled. Chase let out a shaky chuckle, thankful that his friend was nearly indestructible. They turned their attention to the driver of the car, who was stumbling out of the driver's side of the vehicle. Chase stormed over to the burly man, fuming.

“What the hell is the matter with you? You nearly killed me!” he yelled, his accent becoming thicker with anger. The man puffed up his chest.

“Look what your freak of a friend did to my car! You're going to be paying for this!” he yelled back. Chase became more angry, hating whenever anyone called Koda a name or made fun of him.

“He's not a freak! You're lucky I'm not having you arrested for reckless driving! No, you're lucky that I'm not having you arrested for attempted murder!” he shouted, poking the man in the chest. The punch that came next was unexpected. It sent Chase flying back into Koda's arms, lip bleeding and cheek bruising. Koda steadied his friend, quickly and gently taking his face in his hands.

The caveman's face turned cold as he saw the blood dripping down Chase's bottom lip. Chase felt sick to his stomach when the blue ranger turned back to the careless driver, a growl building up in his throat. The black ranger grabbed his forearm and said urgently, “No, Koda, don't. I'm fine! Koda, calm down, mate.”

Koda pulled himself free and charged after the man, grabbing him by the front of the shirt. He lifted the now terrified man into the air and roared in his face. “You hurt Chase!”

“Koda, put him down! I'm okay! Look, I'm fine!” Chase urged him, trying to loosen the caveman's grip. Koda looked away from the man briefly before letting out a frustrated huff. He dropped the man, who scurried away. Koda looked to the man's car, a smile forming on his face as he thought of an idea. He knelt down, grabbed the bottom of the car, and threw it into the air with a grunt. The car landed on its top with a crash and the man let out a strangled cry as he stared at his totaled vehicle. Koda glared at the man and took a hold of Chase's arm. He pointed to the other boy's skateboard that laid abandoned a few feet away. “You teach me now.”

“Yeah, sure thing.” Chase replied, kicking his board into his hands. He shot a glance over to the mess in the middle of the street. “Just maybe not right here.”

“My car. You destroyed my car. You freak!” the man mumbled to himself. Chase furrowed his eyebrows at him.

“You're lucky he didn't do that to your face, mate.” he told him be fore skating away, Koda following close behind him. They decided that it would probably be best to just go back to the lab, which Koda was thankful for. Chase stopped the other ranger before he jumped onto the cargo box to slid into the lab. “Hey, Koda?”

“Yes? How lip?” he asked, reaching forward to point at Chase's busted top lip. It had stopped bleeding but it still stung with every movement. 

“I'll live.” he assured him. “I just wanted to thank you. You saved my life.”

“You brother. I protect brother.” Koda told Chase, placing a hand over his heart. He then place the same hand over Chase's heart. Chase smiled as Koda continued, “I love brother.”

“And brother loves you.” he smiled, putting his own hand over the caveman's heart. Koda smiled wildly and pulled Chase into a bear hug. Chase returned the hug, thankful that he and the others had Koda there to protect them.


End file.
